The conventional pointing device generally forms a spot on a remote wall so that when the user moves the pointing device, the spot is moved accordingly. However, the spot is so small that people can hardly find it if the spot is projected on a color chart, and the spot tends to blend with the background. In order to overcome this disadvantage, a film having a picture, such as an arrow head, imprinted thereon is installed in front of the laser beam emitting means so that the arrow head will be shown on the remote wall when the laser beam passes through the film. The film can only provide a fixed picture so that it is boring in some situations such as if most of the audience are children or a reporting procedure using the pointing device concerns interesting subjects. After all, the purpose of the pointing device is to attract the audience's attention.
The present invention intends to provide a pointing device having a motion picture projected therefrom so as to attract people's attention and the motion picture will not blend with the background so that the disadvantages of the conventional pointing device can be obviated.